Deleted Scene: Girl time
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: [COMPLETE] Random, awful written lemon shouldn't be allowed. Anyways, enjoy Sakura and Ino get it on.


Ino drags Sakura to the onsen,"Come on, Billboard Brow! We have many things to discuss while relaxing our sore muscles in the onsen!" she gushed out to her best friend. She tosses her towel aside and went in the water, she looks around and found no other women there. She inwardly smirks to herself as an idea forms in her mind.

Sakura follows Ino's lead and slides herself next to her best friend in the water. Instantly relaxes as the water came in contact with her skin, she slipped further into the hot abyss. She felt Ino get behind her, her hands crept her breasts then starts kneading the flesh on her chest, rubbing them together every so often. Heat rushes to her cheeks as her friend leans into her ear and whispers huskily, "Lets have 'girl time'"

She continued her assault on her breasts, pulling and twisting her rosy bud nipples. She felt Sakura arch her back and looks down to see Sakura pleasing herself, "Tsk, naughty girl," she pulls Sakura's hand away before she could give herself release.

She whines out Ino's name, grinding herself against her, trying to reach that blissful state again.

Ino spins Sakura around, face to face then presses her to the nearest edge. After making sure that they were comfortable, she dove her fingers in between the blossoms legs. Feeling her outer lips before entering two fingers in her drenched core. Sakura lets out a moan, her hips instinctively buckled onto Ino's slender fingers.

Ino kisses her neck to her breasts, licking and biting on Sakura's sensitive spots. Her tongue snakes around her friends pink perky nipple then sucks on it like candy. She latches herself on her other nipple and repeats this process for a few more times.

Sakura felt pleasurable heat in her stomach and it seems that Ino has noticed it as well, she stopped. Her hands held her wrists so she couldn't finish the deed herself. She hisses out but stays put, she knew Ino will bring her to an amazing climax.

Ino had Sakura out of water with her legs spread out, she would never admit this to anyone, but Sakura tasted better than any cock and twat she had in her past. Maybe, it's because she's her best friend, she shrugged, she didn't care at the moment, she just needs to release her sexual tension on someone, it happened to be her best friend.

Sakura saw that Ino was staring at her swollen pink cunt with so much desire, it only made her wetter than she already was. She felt her tongue lap up her fresh pre-cum, she shivers in pleasure as she ate her out. She sucks on her outer lips, licks the inside of her lips, then shoves the her greedy tongue inside her tight canal. She never experienced this much pleasure when she pleasures herself, she arches her back and grinds against Ino' s face. Feeling the aching heat again, she felt Ino rub her clit, she thrashed out and buckled her hips wildly at the new source of pleasure, a few moments later, she came.

Ino swallows her friends release then licks her lips. She walks out of the water and stands above Sakura's face, with her legs spread out, Sakura place her head in between the blonde's legs and ate her out. She moan as she rides her mouth, she tugs on hair.

"S-sakura!"

She cums, covering Sakura's face, she kisses her and licks her release off her. They press their pussies together and grind in a fast pace, they scissor for awhile. Sakura came first then Ino. They went to a 69 position then ate each other's cunts out before going back into the water and made out.

Wrapping up their activities, they talk for a few minutes before heading back to Sakura's place.

Ino giggles, "We should do that again."

Sakura laughs, "Yes, we should."

They walk inside Sakura' s home greeted by her parents. They bid their yellow then went to her room, I no sits on her bed, giving her the look.

"I'm still horny you know."

"Hold on Ino, I need to do two things first, go masturbate in the shower."

Ino rolls her eyes then goes to the bathroom. She took off her close then sat in the tub, scooting closer to facet, she lays back and lifts her legs up. Her upset was right under the facet, her nipples were harden by her excitement and the cold air. She turns the water on warm-hot, she felt the water beating on her clit, she thrusts her hips forward creating pleasurable heat.

Sakura goes changes into her pj's, thinking about the raven male. She sent him a few texts earlier but he hadn't respond back. Sighing, she decided to call Naruto.

Beep

Beep

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" He beamed when he saw her number and answered it immediately

She rolls her eyes at his behavior, only Naruto would happy at a time like this, she thought. "I'm worried about Sasuke... He could be dead for all we know"

Naruto eyes narrowed at the unconscious raven on his bed. "Teme dead?" He laughs, "teme is too stubborn to die, I'm sure he'll pop up eventually." He casually said

"Your right, well, I hope your right" she sighs, "I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow" she hangs up.

Naruto left his room, penting out his frustration on a punching bag.

He sat down on the pressing bench, wrapping up his knuckles with sports tape. He thought about the school semester, frowning at the progress his two closet friends were making.

He does his stretches then starts his upper jab then lower jab, he knew that they both like-like each other, not love. He hears someone coming in, "Naruto-kun..." she said in her hypnotic voice.

He sighs, "Karin..."

"Our plan will work" she walks up behind him then touches his chest, she slid her hands down his tone stomach til she reach the him of pants. Carefully she pulls down his pants, along with his boxers, she pulls his cock out. She gets in front of him then rubs his shaft and blowing on the tip. Letting one of her hands off his shaft, she rubs the head, soon her fingers were covered in pre-cum.

Naruto thrusts into her delicate hand and pants, he is close to release. He sees her takes him in her sweet mouth,so he held her head and thrusts himself in her mouth. He find in her mouth.

Karin giggles, "Feeling better?"

He glance her attire, she's only wearing a robe.

"Why are you wearing that?"

He sees her undo the tie and tugs the robe off her, revealing nothing underneath.

"I was going to take a shower but I saw you little upset, so thought I would make you feel better before I took it"

Naruto held his dick out and pumps his shaft at the sight, he immediately went hard, "I'm afraid that your shower will have to wait."

She turns around then bends over, spreading her legs apart in the process. She spreads the folds of her cunt apart, ready for him to fuck her naughty wet cunt senseless.

Ino twitches wildly as she nears her release, she moans and rubs her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She didn't notice Sakura coming in and watching her in amusement. She gasps then came on the shower tile, the water cleans her pussy then she shuts the water off.

"Damn." Sakura laughs as Ino blushes.

Ino got out of the bathroom with Sakura behind, staring at her ass. She bends down to get her things but stops, Sakura was eating her uncovered pussy. She gets on her fours and moans quietly as Sakura sucks on her clit. She feels her shove two fingers in her snatch then pumps them roughly in her. She rides Sakura' s fingers and looks back at her friend, lost inbetween her legs.

They continue eating each others cunts til it was midnight. They look at each other then start kissing each other, grasping the others body. Few minutes later, they fell asleep with their legs tangled.

Sakura and Ino woke up around 6:00 am, they look at each others naked bodies with a tinsy bit of lust, Sakura blames Ino for making her get in the state that she's in. She gets out of bed, leaving her horny friend behind.

"S-sakura please." she whines

Ino spreads her legs about and rubs her clit around in a circle, staring hungrily at Sakura. She begs to her friend to eat her pussy again and buckle her hips forward.

Sakura tsk at her friend lack of control and stares at her friends delicious snatch, it wouldn't hurt to do it again, she couldn't wait to do it with Sasuke.. She gets on her knees and places her head under Ino's silky nightgown, eating her best friend out.


End file.
